Christmas Baby, Please Come Home
by SophiaBushFan
Summary: It's a simple premise-Kurt wants to come home for Christmas, and he isn't the only one who wants this particular Christmas wish to come true.   Two Shot


**Christmas (Baby, Please Come Home)**

**Author's Note: So I am finally on break from school and work has been kind of slow the last few weeks, so I am hoping to be able to take the time and get back to my roots; get back to writing. I think I am going to start with a few one shots and then get back to my stories, which I reluctantly abandoned months ago. So without further procrastination, here's the story-it's a Sam / Kurt one, because I still ship them hardcore. **

**Summary: It's a simple premise-Kurt wants to come home for Christmas, and he isn't the only one who wants this particular Christmas wish to come true. (Two Shot)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. This is obvious by the lack of Sam / Kurt on the show!**

…

**The sound of designer soles meeting marbled floors comforted the small soprano as he slowly and almost surreptitiously rounded the familiar corners of William McKinley High School. **

**Despite the complete desolation of the hallways-the majority of the student body had already made their retreat for break-Kurt Hummel could not help but to feel a bit despondent in his endeavor. He only needed to make it through a few more hallways before he reached his destination: the choir room; however, with every step his mind was bombarded with memories of ridicule or and judgments, or slushies and stolen kisses. **

**Out of instinct he hurried his steps pasts the menacing double doors of the boys' locker room. An eerie shiver tracing over the length of his body-his form-fitting black Alexander McQueen half-trench doing nothing to shield him from the icy recollection. **

**With a deep breath and quickened foot falls Kurt soon found himself just feet away from the threshold he had sought such solace in just weeks ago. He paused for a moment, unsure, his heart falling a little as he began to really think his plan through.**

**Would he still be welcomed here? Would any of them even care to see him again, now that he had turned his back on them? Now that he had allowed his cowardice and fear to control him into tucking tail and running? It was not as if any of them had ventured to Dalton to see him. Sure, it was a bit of a drive, but they had been friends before? They had been a family, hadn't they?**

_**You're the competition now. **_

**The words rang in his ears like a thousand clanging church bells-the ominous soundtrack of his death march. **

**Kurt swallowed and he cast his eyes downward. This was a mistake. He did not belong here anymore. This was not his home.**

**Yet as he the familiar chords of a Christmas classic began and the soothing sound of a strong vocal run echoed through the cold walls, Kurt was reminded of just how badly he had missed this place. Or at least how sorely he had missed **_**them**_**.**

**With a renewed confidence Kurt spun back around and gripped the silver door handle, pulling the door open.**

**Gracefully placing one foot in front of the other the fashionable young man, who had traded in his school uniform for his black trench, white skinny jeans, and black knee high commando boots, took his place inside the room. **

**Every eye turned to gawk at him, except for Rachel of course, who's lips had begun to part in order to belt the opening line to the song.**

**Kurt smirked, he wasn't going to let her have this one. It was his turn now.**

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas**_

_**There is just one thing I need**_

**Kurt reached deep down into his lower register, the way Mercedes had taught him, and allowed the words to flow from within him like water through a calm stream. His voice seduced the room's occupants.**

_**I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree**_

_**I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know**_

_**Make my wish come true**_

**He smiled at his former teammates, his eyes sparkling with a renewed joy. He sauntered past Rachel, offering a wink, before gliding over to the members who were still seated, stopping only once he had reached Mercedes, whose seat resided next a certain lady-lipped, blonde former quarterback.**

_**All I want for Christmas is you**_

**Kurt went to continue, but the band had stopped playing, he frowned slightly. He looked around and took in everyone's unreadable expression. They looked as if they had just been surprised by Marley's ghost.**

**His eyes flashed from Mercedes to Finn. Surely, Finn would be happy to see him. But even his new brother seemed too shocked to speak.**

"**What?" Kurt arched a brow, hands firmly on his hips, "Have none of you ever seen a homosexual before?" Kurt's head snapped to the left, his hand flashing up to raise his index finger in a silencing gesture, "Watch it, Santana." He tossed a facetious glare at Puck when he snickered at the Latina's displeased expression.**

**Before anyone else could say anything, Brittany stood, a broad grin plastered on her face, "Kurt! You're back from the dead!" The young cheerleader practically beamed her way down to her old friend, tackling in a hug. "Thank goodness." **

**Suddenly as Kurt went to embrace her back she flinched away, "Wait! Are you Zombie Kurt? Are you going to eat us?" The poor girl actually looked terrified. **

**Kurt released a breathy laugh and shook his head, "No, sweetheart, I am not going to eat you."**

**Almost instantly her smile replaced her deep frown and she was back in his arms, and soon the rest of the glee club was wadding through to hug him.**

…

**The next few hours were filled with songs, mostly sung by Rachel, but every now and then Mercedes and Santana would chime in and belt out a Whitney or Mariah classic, and the girls would go toe to toe to see who could hold the longest note.**

**Off in one of the corners, Artie sat in his wheelchair with Brittany on his lap as she fed him Christmas cookies. **

**On the other side of the room Mike Chang danced circles around Tina as he held a tussle of mistletoe above her head-eventually leaning in to capture her lips in a chaste kiss. **

**Finn had disappeared a bit ago, but from the way he was staring all doe eyed at Rachel it seemed he was still having a bit of trouble accepting their recent break up, as well as the news of her infidelities. Kurt debated going after his brother, checking on him, but one thing Kurt had learned about the other was that most of the time Finn needed to deal with things on his own and sort out his own thoughts. The quarterback was not a fan of being told how or what to feel.**

**He would check on him at home. **

**He had also noticed the way Puck and Quinn had attempted to slyly exit the room, hand in hand, but they were as unnoticed as Lady Gaga at a baseball game, stripped down to nothing but her skivvies. **

**Kurt was actually more than a little surprised. If Puck and Quinn were together, or whatever it was when Puck and Quinn hooked up, what about…Kurt looked around, the object of his curiosity sitting in the upper row of chairs, off by himself. Kurt titled his head to the side, taking the boy into view. The tall blonde didn't look upset, or saddened, or even detached. A faint smile played on his lips as he watched his fellow glee clubbers entertain themselves. **

**It wasn't long before their gazes collided and Sam's smile seem to grow, and he raised his hand to offer a small wave in Kurt's direction. The brunette straightened his neck, offering his own half-smile in return. With his trench coat long removed, he smoothed out the tight black sweater that stopped just below his waist (a drastic change from his usual knee length attire), and made his way over to the boy. **

"**Is this seat taken?" He smiled down at the boy. **

**Sam shook his head, patting the plastic chair next to him, "Go right ahead, it's all yours, Kurt."**

**For a moment Kurt pondered how many ways he could have made the jock say that, had his hunch about the boy's sexuality actually panned out. But then the moment was gone and he took the offered seat with a gracious smile, "Why thank you, Mr. Evans."**

**Sam chuckled, turned his body a bit, so he could face the other boy more easily. "It's good to see you, Kurt. Glee club hasn't been the same without ya."**

**Kurt felt a slight blush come to his cheeks, "You're too kind, Samuel."**

**Sam laughed lightly, "I don't think anyone other than my mother has ever called me Samuel, at least not since grade school."**

**Kurt shrugged, "Well, I am not just anyone, you know." He smiled, taking a moment to stare at the boy. If it was at all possible he seemed more handsome than he had before Kurt's departure. It was captivating, and Kurt felt the slightest of twinges in his chest. Not that Dalton was packed to the rafters with attractive young men, but they were all the same. Clean cut, uniformed, dapper. Sometimes it left Kurt feeling a little bland. Sam had a rugged, masculinity about him, but at the same time there was a mysterious air about the boy. **

"**Kurt?" Sam waved a hand at Kurt to bring the boy back to him. Kurt seemed to blink back to life and Sam watched him curiously. "You okay? You zoned out on me."**

**Kurt felt another rush of heat, this one stronger than its predecessor. "I apologize, I was just thinking about some things."**

"**Anything serious?" Sam seemed worried.**

**Kurt shook his head in the negative, "No, not at all. Just typical things."**

"**Like?" Sam smirked, "How incredibly good looking I am."**

**Kurt barked quite uncharacteristically, "Humility is more charming than anything, Samuel." Kurt noticed the way Sam's body seemed to react to the use of his full name, but he wasn't sure why. "Does it make you uncomfortable? Me calling you by your full name? I can stop if you like, I just think it's a strong name." Kurt's clarification turned into a mini ramble and blushed again.**

**Sam shook his head vehemently, straightening himself up, "No!" Kurt flinched at Sam's tone, causing the other boy to relax a little, "I like it. It's just different," Sam smiled, "like you." **

**Kurt nodded happily, "Well, in that case, how are you, Samuel," he paused to smile at his friend, "I noticed Puck and Quinn sneaking out earlier." Kurt paused, trying to tread lightly in case he stumbled upon a sensitive area.**

**Sam did not seemed phased by the topic, and shrugged, "Quinn and I were like a pair of stars, we burned hot and bright, but the light faded out just as quickly as it had come." **

**Kurt blinked a few times, and impressed smile playing at the corners of his mouth, "Wow, I never knew you could articulate yourself so eloquently, Samuel." **

**Sam shrugged, leaning back into his chair, "I've always been good with words, at least speaking them, I mean. It's just when I look them, I can't always put the pieces together, you know? It's hard to know what goes where or matches up with what."**

**Kurt nodded, "I can understand that. It's like trying to build the perfect outfit," he joked. "But, look at me," he ran his hands down the expensive cashmere, "I'm proof that it does get better."**

**Sam smiled, but before could continue, Mercedes called out to her best friend as the speakers the AV Club had provided began to blare a soon-to-be classic.**

"**Oh, my Gaga!" Kurt beamed, "I love this song!" Without a single thought Kurt grasped Sam's hand and dragged him down to the floor, not noticing how willingly the jock had followed. And much too quickly for Sam's liking the other boy let go and began to happily sing and dance to the sound Mariah Carey's voice.**

_**Oh, Santa's going to come and make him mine this Christmas! **_

_**Oh, Santa's going to come and make you mine this Christmas! **_

**As the remaining members of the club began to join in Sam watched as Kurt laughed along with his friends. He watched the way the boy effortlessly moved to the music. They way he just seemed to belong.**

**It was high time Kurt came home, and Sam was going to do whatever he had to ensure that the boy would be back by New Year's.**

…

**Author's Note: What's Sam got up his sleeve? Will it even work? Will Blaine show up to stop it all? Stayed tuned for part two. It will be up soon! **


End file.
